Que voulez vous faire plus tard?
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Une suite de mots sans lien qui donne lieu à une fic... Ma foi assez humoristique! C'est pas très long, hésitez pas à venir lire!


Titre : Que voulez vous faire plus tard?

Commentaire : A la base, je devais caser une liste de mots assez... tirés par les cheveux, mais qui ont merveilleusement activé mon imagination. Merci à celle qui m'a envoyé cette liste de dingue, elle se reconnaitra ! XD

Disclamer : Encore une fois, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi (pas plus que Jean Pierre et autres figurants de cette fific)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, accoudé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine américaine (comme lui), regardait avec attention une émission qu'il trouvait particulièrement stupide :**

**« Alors les enfants, que voulez vous faire plus tard ? »**

Le bien autour de moi Jean Pieeeeeerre…

Bon okay j'ai compris, j'arrête de casser les maitresses. M'enfin avouez quand même que c'est con de poser des questions pareilles à des gosses de 6 ou 7 ans, quand on sait que 10 ans plus tard, avec quelques neurones en plus dans le crane, ils sont toujours pas fichus de répondre à cette question ni même d'avoir un début de direction pour chercher ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire « plus tard ».

« Plus tard » quand ?

Bah « Plus tard » après ce foutu bac que tout le monde court après parce que t'es dans la merde si tu l'as pas, mais que même si tu l'as ça t'avances à rien.

...

Admirez la logique.

...

Le pire, quand la maitresse pose sa question à la noix, c'est que si tu réponds comme les autres, t'es un copieur, mais si tu réponds un truc original t'es catalogué comme « le type bizarroïde à pas approcher ».

Vous me croyez pas ?

Vous auriez du voir la tête de mes camarades de classe quand après quatre futurs astronautes, un futur pompier, trois futurs pilotes de formule un et deux agents secrets j'ai osé répondre à la maitresse :

« Moi, quand je serais grand, je veux faire bunny-girl »

Même la maitresse m'a regardé comme si j'étais un alien.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas fait attention tout de suite, je m'étais d'abord précipité vers mon sac d'école pour sortir le beau corset en laine renforcé de pailles et de plumes (vive la ferme de pépé et mémé) que je m'étais fait tout seul comme un grand.

Oui oui j'avais même demandé à mémé de m'apprendre à tricoter la laine.

Et OUI, mémé m'avait aussi regardé de travers quelques secondes, mais après elle s'était dit que ce devait être pour me faire un déguisement de super-héros, j'ai appris ça plus tard.

Toujours est-il qu'après avoir sorti mon magnifique uniforme de bunny-girl, j'ai eu la plus grosse honte de ma vie, parce que toute la classe s'est mise à rire, la maitresse incluse.

Tous sauf un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus bridés, déjà monstrueusement sexy à l'époque, qui vint se poster devant moi et annoncer haut et fort : « Moi, quand je serais grand, je serais un dieu de la mer, comme Poséïdon, et je vous zigouillerais tous avec mon super Trident qui crache de l'eau des enfers »

Un silence de plomb a suivi cette annonce, et la maitresse a rapidement changé de sujet en annonçant qu'il était l'heure de lire une histoire. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce dont nous avons parlé ensuite.

La seule chose qui me soit resté en tête, c'était la petite main chaude qui avait saisit la mienne lorsque nous sommes venus nous installer en rond sur le tapis de jeu.

...

Vous voyez ? Poser cette foutue question dans une classe de gamins ça peut non seulement flinguer l'ambiance, mais en plus flinguer la réputation d'un gamin.

...

Quoique, ça peut aussi faire d'un gamin la star de l'école dès les petites sections… Mon pote Quatre, par exemple, m'a raconté qu'une fois, au CP, la maitresse avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient tous faire plus tard.

Il avait été le seul à annoncer fièrement que plus tard, il serait chef de l'armée de l'air et gérant d'une énorme multiprise.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, aucun gamin n'a compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, pas même lui (lui à l'époque il se voyait plutôt arpentant la surface de la planète, un bazooka dans une main, une carte bancaire dans l'autre), mais ils ont tous ouverts de graaaaaands yeux ébahis (Quatre avait quand même sorti une série de mots inconnus qui semblaient ultra intelligents à l'époque...).

Et par la suite, Quatre n'a jamais manqué de copains dans la cour de récréation.

Lui, tout content, avait tout simplement répété ce que son papa lui avait dit la veille : « Mon fils, plus tard, tu seras comme papa, multimilliardaire et gérant d'une énorme entreprise ».

Ce que ça peut être stupide un gosse à cette âge…

Mais c'est de la stupidité mignonne !

...

Enfin…

...

Après, niveau crasses, ça marche de la même façon au lycée, les gens sont pas plus sympa entre eux. C'est même tout le contraire, vous me direz.

Eh bien vous avez raison.

En terminale, quand tous mes potes de classe voulaient faire avocats, président de la république, reprendre la grosse firme de papa Winner après avoir compris qu'une multiprise c'était pour brancher l'électricité, ou devenir représentant commercial pour une grosse boite (Ouais, tous mes potes ou presque couraient après le look pingouin à l'époque. Y en a d'ailleurs qui ont réussi à l'atteindre, aussi louche que ça puisse paraitre), moi, j'ai déclaré ouvertement que je voulais devenir cuisinier.

**Un homme en costard cravate, mode pingouin powa, s'approcha par derrière de notre narrateur et l'enlaça :**

**« Je me rappelle encore la fois où je t'ai trouvé dans la cuisine en train de tenter de casser un poireau en morceaux avec un casse-noisettes.**

**- Oh ça va 'ro, on peut pas être tous parfait comme toi**

**- N'empêche que ce jour là, je me suis dit que tu aurais du boulot pour devenir cuisinier »**

Et effectivement, un an plus tard, après m'être pris le chou dans une école de cuisine où la seule matière dans laquelle j'arrivais à ne pas enchainer bulle sur banane, c'était l'anglais, je me suis réorienté vers un truc un peu plus à ma portée : coiffeur.

**Avec les tifs que tu avais depuis la maternelle, ça m'étonne encore que tu ai mis autant de temps pour prendre cette orientation là**

**- Je vais me répéter 'ro, mais on peut pas être…**

**- … tous parfait comme moi, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, mon bunny-girl cuisinier des cheveux ! »**

**Et sur ces paroles, m'attrapant par la chemise, mon sauveur de primaire, prince charmant du collège et du lycée, et homme de ma vie actuelle me guida vers notre chambre, à la porte de laquelle vous resterez, bande de petits voyeurs.**

…

**NON pas la peine d'insister, vous n'admirerez ni le corps absolument parfait de mon homme, ni l'expression que prend son visage lorsqu'il… bref, cassez vous bande de pervers, y a rien à voir !**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vala, fin de la fific, libre à vous d'imaginer la suite dans la chambre interdite aux lectrices...

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresserait, la suite de mots c'était "bulle, poireau, casse-noisette, bizarroïde, trident, astronaute, bunny girl, pingouin, paille, corset". Si ça vous amuse d'utiliser cette suite pour écrire une autre fic à votre sauce, amusez vous bien, ça me fera probablement bien rire de lire ça !

Et comme d'hab, je vous encourage à me laisser votre avis via une pitite review!


End file.
